Romeo and Juliet
by vreales
Summary: Everyone has to try out for Romeo and Juliet, and guess who's who! loliver Chapter 4 up! :D Chapter 3 is now here! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Introductions

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Miley's point of view**

Lilly and I were going to catch up with Oliver, when something caught my eye. It was a big poster that said in big letters, "ROMEO AND JULIET PLAY-EVERYONE MUST TRY OUT. GIRLS TRY OUT FOR JULIET AND BOYS FOR ROMEO." "Look, Lilly!" She saw it and groaned. She didn't look too interested in the poster, I thought to myself. I noticed Lilly was staring at something. It was Oliver. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, LILLY, **LILLY!!!!" **"What," she answered, not paying attention to me at all. Suddenly she noticed what she was doing and blushed. I knew something was wrong with her, and I'm going to find out what it is!

**Lilly's point of view**

I watched him dig through his messy locker, trying to find his history book, our next class. Distantly, I heard somebody call my name. It was Miley. I said what without paying the least bit attention. Then I realized what I was doing. STARING AT OLIVER!! I blushed and looked away. He was walking towards me and saying something. Was it to me or Miley? It must have been Miley, because she answered. Now he's looking at me. Uh-oh. "I didn't catch that," I said. "Did you hear about the Romeo and Juliet play" he asked. Yeah I answered. Try outs are this afternoon, we heard Amber say to Ashley. They obviously thought both of them would be Juliet, and hope Jake was Romeo. I hope they're not going to get the part. The whole play would be a disaster. I don't wanna be late for history. That old lady's the meanest teacher we have.

**History Class **

After what seemed like forever, it was time for try outs. Not that I'm looking forward to them or anything. I just hate history. Besides, I get to spend time with my friends coughcoughOlivercoughcough. There is a huge line out the gym. We get at the end, waiting

**1 hour later**

Miley just tried out and she did really well. Now it's my turn. I said a couple things and did some dances. The judges wrote something on the clipboard and said next. Oliver also did very well. He was the last one. They said they'd get the results up tomorrow. Great, more joy.

**The Next Day**

Everybody was crowded around the bulletin board. Miley got through the crowd and came out seconds later. She said she saw only 2 names and their parts. She was a farmer woman, and Jake was a farmer man (A/N Are there farmers in Romeo and Juliet?) They waited for the crowd to thinnen. I saw the sheet and screamed. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I was Juliet! And that wasn't the worst part. Oliver was Romeo!


	2. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I own every character in this story. In my dreams, of course.

A/N I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. This is my first fan fiction. I don't know how many chapters I'll have, but there will be a kiss, maybe more than 1. My story will have Oliver's point of view, and maybe more Miley. Sorry this is taking so long to update: (

Chapter 2

Lilly's point of view

I can't believe I got the part of Juliet. I can't believe Oliver got the part of Romeo. My life is just filled with joy. Wait a second. Isn't R&J a love story? With a kiss? Oh, no. I don't mind kissing Oliver, but he obviously doesn't like me. He likes Miley, right? Well, I think he does. I hope he doesn't, because I'll be heart broken. Anyways, why me???????? I didn't even do well!!!! We have rehearsals this afternoon!!! Great.

This afternoon

Oliver's point of view

I have to kiss Lilly in 5 minutes. Oh, how time flies. It's time. Here she comes. We say a couple words, then the big moment. Bam!! We kiss. The director says stop, good job, blah, blah, blah. Were still kissing. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.


	3. Just Lilly

Omg, I can't believe it's been so long! I am so sorry! I thought about ending it there, but I just can't now. So here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do YOU think I own Hannah Montana?

Chapter 3: Just Lilly

Oliver's POV

Oh man, I'm sitting here kissing Lilly. The teacher said that we were doing well, but for some reason, I didn't want to stop. And since Lilly wasn't pulling away, I guess she didn't wanna stop either.

What will we tell miley? Will we tell miley? What would we tell miley? Guess what, miley, Lilly and I were kissing and didn't want to stop!!! And sorry that you aren't Juliet.

Lilly's POV

Why is Oliver still kissing me? Does he like me? No of course he doesn't. He likes miley, why shouldn't he? She's the rockstar. But me, I'm just Lilly. Nothing more. Tomboy, best friend, and only best friend to Oliver. I wish…. Never mind. I shouldn't think like that.

Miley's POV

Omg, Lilly and Oliver are kissing! What am I gonna do? What if they start going out? They were always a match made in heaven, but still!!!!! If they go out, Lilly won't be my best friend anymore! This is bad. But they look so happy!

Oh, I am so selfish. Let them be happy. Let's see if they tell me that they were kissing. They don't know I'm watching. I wonder if I have a kiss scene (AN pretend she does lol) oh man, I do! And it's with Jake!!! There is more than one problem here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What will happen to miley and Jake? Lilly and Oliver? What about the big production? Review to find out!!!!!! I'll update for… 3 reviews. That's all I want, really.

Chapter 4: The Big Production!!


	4. The Big Production

Chapter 4 as promised! This is the last chapter, but I could write a sequel. But don't count on it. Romeo and Juliet will be put my way, k? I will write the story to work it out with the plot.

Disclaimer: if I owned Hannah Montana, I would be writing the next episode, not a fanfiction.

_No one's POV_

The big day was here. It was time to present the play to the whole school, parents, and teachers. Lilly was wearing a long, flowing dress. Oliver was wearing those stupid outfits people wore back then. Jake was wearing overalls and Miley was wearing a classic dress, complete with an apron. They were ready.

AN I will cut the whole "play" except for the important parts.

_Miley's POV_

I have to kiss Jake. I'm nervous. What if it doesn't work out? Oh, man, no time to think now, it's me up next.

_Skips to part with kiss_

I kissed him. Is it just me, or did I… feel a spark?

The curtain closed. I didn't pull away.

_Lilly's POV_

I have to kiss Oliver. I'm nervous. What if it doesn't work out? On, man, no time to think now, it's me up next.

_Skips to part with kiss_

I kissed him for the second time. The audience was cheering so loud it was deafening. I smiled slightly into the kiss. When the curtain closed, I reluctantly pulled away. Looking into Oliver's eyes, I knew just what to do.

I kissed him again.

Well, did it suck? Should I make a sequel? Review!!!!!!!!! It's simple, just press the little blue button!


End file.
